


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty five year-old Erik Lehnsherr is working the late night shift at the local diner when he is confronted by the most incredible blue eyes that he's ever seen belonging to graduate student Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Home is where the heart is' by Lady Antebellum which also provided the title

Erik sighed and grabbed the fresh pot of coffee. He went along the counter, refilling and cleaning just like he did every night. Usually he didn’t mind working in the diner but he was exhausted after such a long shift and it was close to eleven o’clock at night. He had an hour left and then he’d have to risk the half an hour walk home along a road that was always dark. 

The door opened and Erik automatically looked up to see the new customer. A young man trudged into the room and he headed for the booth at the back of the room that was far away from anyone else. Erik pushed down the flair of annoyance because he’d have to walk all of that way just to serve the guy when there were seats that were much closer to the counter but then he adopted the fake, almost smile that he’d perfected and he grabbed his pen and pad. 

He tapped the pen on the back of the seat across from the new customer, “Good evening sir. What can I get you?”

The young man pulled off his blue baseball cap revealing dark brown curls and when he lifted his head to look at Erik he felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. This man had the most beautiful blue eyes that Erik had ever seen and they took him by surprise. 

The young man gave him a tired smile, “Coffee and apple pie if you’ve got any would be lovely.”

Erik nodded and didn’t bother to write the order down, “Anything else sir?”

The blue eyed man shook his head, “Not right now. Maybe later.” 

Erik turned away and he walked in a daze back to the counter. Erik grabbed the coffee pot and a mug to take back to the blue eyed man and he grabbed the largest slice of pie that they had left. He slid them in front of Charles who looked up at him with a grateful smile. 

Charles looked at the other four men who were in the diner and he asked Erik, “Are you always this busy at this time of night?”

Erik shrugged, “It varies. Three of them are truckers and this is just a pit stop to them. They’re why we sell so much coffee.” 

Blue eyes nodded, “I take it you get a lot of them?”

Erik nodded, “A few, yeah, what about you? Are you just stopping off?”

Blue eyes shook his head, “I’m working on a project at the local laboratory with Dr Hank McCoy. I’ve been working all day and I’ve only just finished. Luckily for me this place is open late. I’m Charles Xavier by the way.”

Erik shook his hand, “Erik Lehnsherr, it’s nice to meet you Charles. I’ll let you get back to your pie.” 

Charles gave him a half-smile, “I suppose that I should let you get back to work.”

Erik walked back to the counter slowly but he walked back to Charles every few minutes to check on him and chat. Erik was surprised when he glanced at the clock and it had suddenly jumped forward. It was ten to twelve and whereas the hours before had dragged the past hour had gone quickly.

The other guys said goodnight and left so that Erik was left alone with Charles. Erik started closing up and he was surprised to find Charles sitting at the counter when he looked up. Charles had brought his plate, cutlery and drink with him and he gave Erik a lopsided smile that he was really beginning to like, “I figured that I would save you the trip.” 

Erik smiled back at him, “Thank you Charles. Have you got far to go to get home?”

Charles shrugged, “It’s just a short drive really. You?” 

Erik couldn’t hide his grimace, “Half an hour walk.” 

Charles frowned, “It’s really dark outside.” 

Erik shrugged, “I do it every time I have this shift.” 

Charles shook his head, “I’ll give you a lift.” 

Erik protested, “You don’t have to do that.” 

Charles grinned, “I’m happy to help and I want to. You’re the most interesting person I’ve met in this town Erik.” 

Erik blushed slightly, “Well, if you’re sure, thank you for offering. I appreciate it.” 

Charles jumped down off the counter, “Can I help you close up or should I meet you in the car? It’s the only one out there so it’s not difficult to spot.”

Erik waved his hand, “I’ll only be five minutes. I’ll meet you outside.” 

Charles nodded, smiled and headed outside. Erik put everything away quickly and he left his apron in its spot behind the counter. He smoothed his hair back, ate a tic-tac and couldn’t resist checking his reflection in the mirror on his way out. He climbed into the car that smelled of leather and cherries after he’d switched off all of the lights and locked the doors to the diner. The radio was on quietly playing quiet country classics and they didn’t speak much as Erik directed Charles to his house. 

When Charles pulled up in front of the porch of the small house that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere Erik was thankful that it was dark and Charles couldn’t see his hands trembling. Erik figured that there was a slim chance that he was going to see Charles again much to his disappointment and gorgeous blue-eyed men didn’t drop into his life every day of the week. He had to take the opportunity. 

Erik smiled at him, “Thank you for the lift Charles.” 

Charles smiled back, “It’s no problem.” 

Before he could talk himself out of it Erik leant forward to capture Charles’ lips with his own in a quick kiss and then he scrambled out of the car before Charles could punch him, “Bye Charles.” 

Erik’s hands fumbled as he tried to push his key into the lock of the front door and Charles called out from behind him, “I’ll see you at the diner during your next shift Erik.”   
Erik was still smiling long after Charles had pulled away. 

 

Five months later…

Charles frowned, “I’m forgetting something.” 

Erik handed him his blue baseball cap, “You’re always forgetting something Charles. Try to be more specific.” 

Charles threw up his hands, “Forget it. It’s probably not important anyway.” 

Erik chuckled and climbed into the car with Charles, “Did we say goodbye to everyone?”

Charles nodded, “Yeah, are you sure that you’re alright with this?”

Erik rolled his eyes and kissed Charles to cut off what was bound to be a long rant, “You are my home Charles and I don’t care where we are so long as we’re together. Now, start driving and let’s get to the city before we’re late and your sister blames me. She sounded fierce on the phone.” 

Charles laughed and kissed Erik warmly, “You’re incredible Erik. Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
